fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Morphis
Summary Born in the royal family of the Esteak, Morphis lived in Saruzo (The Kingdom of Dragons). Being uninterested in fighting, he became a singer, something his family considered him a coward for doing instead of fighting for Saruzo. While screaming fans fed his ego, he was bored with his own music performances and so he decided that during them, he would take a prisoner and cut him into pieces. While this scared everyone, his older brother Ghotho saw power in that and decided to kidnap Morphis and sell him as an executioner to the Silent Kingdom. Morphis (knowing his plan) outsmarted him and stabbed and sealed him inside a cave inside the Mountain of Rage. After he came back his family knew what happened and decided to run from him. Even his cousin Pine, who he was best friends, with tried to kill him, so they fought but he ended up blinding one of her eyes. Realizing what he had done and not wanting to kill her, Morphis ran in despair to the Akulok Kingdom and ended up meeting Leo, the one who was seeking the chosen ones, and after Leo and Morphis talked, Leo knew that Morphis was deserving and gave him the sword and shield of Akulok. Searching redemption, Morphis joined Leo and his friend Lepros, to search for the all mighty magician X and a unknown warrior. (some time later) After freeing X from his prison, Leo revealed to Morphis that the fifth chosen one was actually his cousin. In shock, Morphis decided to go find her alone. After meeting her after years he took his armor off and put his neck against the ground, kneeling for her to kill him. However, she simply punched him in the face, then smiled and said that she discovered the truth about Ghoto's plan. She said that if Morphis would be killed, then he shall be killed by a god. After that Morphis and the others became the Protectors of Earth, each one alone in their own path, but always together. Appearance and Personality Morphis is a simple human with long dark hair, generally using a clothed armor, he always seems to be arrogant and always snobs himself, trying to make people think that he is happy ,having a big ego, Morphis has somewhat of a hunger for beauty and glory, being seen by the akulok kingdom and its allies as a powerful brute force that no one could stop, Morphis is also very loud, screaming and singing all the time Personal Statistics Alignment:Lawful Good(used follow the law of the king and as such will obey every command given to him almost like a slave) Lawful Neutral Date of Birth: 25/01/??? Zodiac/Horoscope:Taurus Birthplace: was born at the top Mount Astron, the mountain of hope Weight: 45’4(without armor) 1555’6(with itonium armor) Immeasurable(while holding the seventh sword) Height: 1,9 Likes: killing things, joking, singing(which he does horribly), swords Dislikes: blood in his swords Eye Color: red Hair Color: black Hobbies: hunting Values: training his sons and the new warriors MBTI:? Martial Status: Married with artemis Affiliation: Greek gods, the 3 kings of earth, the choosens(part of them) ,The Sword network Previous Affiliation: The golden king Themes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ-QLl5qjLg Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 5-C (cut the Shield of Artemis in half) | 3-C '''(The draconian sword can freely cut and travel through galaxies) | '''2-B (When Morphis is infused with the powers of 13 greek gods, he was capable of shattering a entire multiverse into nothingness | 1-C (while ascended to the outer realm he was completely destroyed and reborn as an Excalibur) Name: Morphis, The sword of hope, The Positive Jax Origin: Tzoolkinverse(akulok kingdom) Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Sentient weaponry, sword beam emission, regeneration (Low-Mid) | All powers but on greater scale, soul connection,All draconic powers,Zap,strength combat augmentation/All powers but on a higher scale | All powers but on a infinitly higher scale,cosmic otherness(is the last draconian), Nonexistence(through connection with jax),Connection manipulation,Power warping, Inner world(after being erased from existence along with jax and phantasmagoria he created his own boundless reality, The sword paradise), fourth wall breaking( breaks the fourth wall consistently), Attack Potency: Room/Small building level, Moon level (a strike from his dragon’s heaven was able to destroy half of poseidon’s empire,Galaxy level,Multiverse Level,Complex Multiverse level. Striking Strength: Room/Small building level, Moon level,Galaxy level,Multiverse Level,Complex Multiverse level. Durability: Room/Small building level, Moon level,Galaxy level,Multiverse Level,Complex Multiverse level. Stamina: Infinite Range: Room/Small building level, Moon level,Galaxy level,Multiverse Level,Complex Multiverse level. Standard Equipment: Every sword in existence Intelligence: Very low Weaknesses: unknown Feats:Protected the entire akulok from a meteor using only his body as a shield Defeated the entire silent kingdom Key: Trained Morphis | Draconian armor Morphis | Full power draconian armor Morphis | Pure energy Morphis | Transcedent Morphis Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques Divine judgment:Morphis calls down for the help of the gods, smiting his enemys with such power that it destroys their bodys Dragon’s Heaven:Morphis calls down dragon spirits from the heavens to fight his enemys The King’s Shield:Morphis creates an indestructible shield for 15 seconds Glory of akulok (his most powerful ability): Morphis screams as he becomes much more powerful Hunger for war: like all members of the esteak family, Morphis has an hunger for battle, and as such whenever he is fighting this ability activates increasing his adrenaline Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Quotes In the field of battle ,there are no good people , no bad people , no gods , no humans , only people fighting for a reason ,a reason that i have struggled to find ,but now that i found , i am ready to enter it with my hearth Trivia Morphis was actually created to be part of a roleplay, so when te roleplay history ended,I liked him so much that I decided to trun him into my ‘’Personal roleplay character’’,so if you ever want to roleplay, I’ll (practically) always use him Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Nonexistents